A Summer of Antics
by Pricat
Summary: It's summer meaning antics, fun and adventures for the Muppet kids in this series
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hehe with summer coming up, I could not resist writing a summer series where the Muppet kids are having fun, making Tne most of summer.**

 **In this first one it's Tne Ladt day of school and Tne muppet kids are having fun playing games and having report cards.**

Oh yeah, Jareth and Thea are Deadly's kids since Dudley and Piggy have kids now, but they're dragons like Deadly.

* * *

"Yes, the Ladt day of school, and then Summer the best three month party ever!" Sneaker said

It was Tne last day of school before summer vacation, and Tne muppet kids were excited like all kids Pkus had been in agonist all the fun and tales to tell when school started in Tne fall.

Sneaker and her younger sister Yaga were already up and in Tneir cloaks pumped up like hevk hearing their dad call Tnem for breakfast.

"You're excited for summer, eh?" Constantine said as both female tadpoles nodded

"Tnree month party, dad and we can have all the fun we want." Yaga said making him and Kokoro chuckle.

* * *

At Henson Elementary, the muppet kids were in the pkayground since it being a hot day and Tne Ladt day, Tneir teacher let Tneir class pkay outside but gave them report cards making Sneaker roll her eyes, hanging upside down from Tne monkey bars.

Yaga giggled as she, Jane, June, Thea and Ziggy were in the kindergarten area but they decided to go hang out with their big Cousibs.

"Wow, you left class?" Jareth asked as Tnea nodded.

"Yeah, Tne teacher put on movies but we Wanna pkay outside." Yaga said.

"Sure, since you got bored plus we get to play until home time so you can too." Sneaker said seeing their younger Cousibs happy.

"Relax, besides Tne day is almost over and their teacher is making them watch lame stuff." Jareth said as they were having fun.

"Yeah, recess!" Ziggy said Pkaying as his cousins were running from him.

"Tney're pretending to be in the jungle, since uncle Dudley read to them jungle stories." Jareth said making Sneaker giggle at what her younger cousins were doing, guessing they had been restless cooped up.

The bell rang after a bit, meaning home time so Tne muppet kids had Tneir bags and report cards rushing to the studio since their parents were there.

"Hey, no flying!" Yoko said to Jareth hearing Tne dragon boy giggle.

"So, we're racing!" Sneaker replied.

They arrived as it was lunch time but Dudley was feeding Sumi and Suki, his and Piggy's infant daughters who were one year olds now.

"And we had peace and quiet for the last few hours, before you came home." Dudley said seeing them excited plus Deadly had been entertaining both infant dragons for a while.

"Hey, how was the last day of school?" Kermit asked

"Good, we got all day recess, even Yaga and our younger cousins hung out too." Yoko said.

Constantine chuckled as he saw the kids eating lunch plus meaning it was almost nap time for the younger Muppet kids, seeing Sneaker being rambunctious with her cousins.

"Your younger Cousibs have to take their nap, so you have to play something quiet." Dudley said seeing Deadly chuckle.

"Maybe I can keep Tnem quiet." he said.

"Yay, dad's gonna do magic!" Tnea said.

"Woah, woah you have to take your nap remember?" Dudley said.

"Aww, no fair!" Thea said in

"I'll do some tricks later, Ojay?" Deadly said.

The younger Muppet kids were going to take their nap but Deadly sighed, because Tnea loved his magic tricks but having fun.

But Dudley needing Deadly's help put a road bump in things so Jareth decided to use his magic making Sneaker exvited helping him.

The kids were having fun, making Tne adults curious seeing what was going on seeing a magic surge had happened but they felt weird.

"You guys okay, as we heard commotion?" Kermit asked.

"Jareth was being fun, like uncle Deadly." Zeus said.

Deadly smirked, guessing Jareth was continuing the magic show but guessed his son had shared magic with his Cousibs.

Summer was going to be fun.


	2. Yreasure Hunting

**A/N**

 **Hehe, I felt like updating after retreading the first one shot, and with it being summer I felt like writing more.**

 **In this chapter, Sneaker, her cousins along with Tneir younger Cousibs and Tneir folks are at Tne beach having fun, plus go treasure hunting, after Sneaker's younger sister Yaga finds a treasure map.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

"Tag, guts!" Sneaker said running around hopped up.

"Since when is this good at tag, being chubby?" Zeus asked as the Muppet kids were playing outside since it was summer Pkus they were at the beach.

"Remember yesterday, when Jareth kinda lost control of his magic?" Yoko said, making them nod as they'd felt odd after that, despite Deadly calming Tnem down.

"Maybe we have magic now, too!" Sora said.

"Yeah, but let's keep playing!" R.J said as Jareth agreed.

He felt bad, that his cousins now had magic despite the fact his dad had explained that his cousins would love it, since they liked him and Jareth having magic knowing the other kids's parents were stunned by what had happened"

They'd came to the beach for fun, and had brought a picnic with them but the kids were not thrilled about the healthy snacks, especially Sneaker getting an idea.

"If we do have magic, then we can turn fruit into candy!" she said

She focused as magic unleashed, changing fruit into cake impressing her cousins giggling eating some smirking at how good it tasted seeing her cousins eat up stunning Sam.

"What happened to the healthy snacks, and I mean you Sneaker!" he said.

"Maybe a kraken ate them, and all that was left was cake." Sneaker lied.

Jareth high fived her after Sam left but Sora felt bad, for lying to her dad but there was no way he'd get that she and her Cousibs had magic now.

"So you lied to Mr America, who happens to be your dad?

Every kid lies to their parents Sonetimes right?" Sneaker said.

"Sneaker has a point, plus our folks know as Deadly told them, after yesterday." Zeus said relieving Sora because she and her dad were close.

* * *

The younger kids were having fun, like looking for treasure since Yaga had foubd a Yreasure map but being five and a half, Tne younger thief in training was still learning to read so was calling Sneaker over to read it to her and her younger cousins, making Sneaker and her cousins curious.

"Ueah, let's do this plus Sneaker can help since she's the bigger thief!" Thea said.

"Sure, we haven't went treasure hunting in a while, plus Summer is about adventures." Yoko said making the younger kids excited as they were following the map making Constantine and the others wonder what the kids were doing.

"Probably pkaying, or searching for treasure-" Kermit said face palming.

He knew that like Constantine, Sneaker loved jewels and bling so it was pretty easy for her Cousibs to goad het into treasure hunting, if she got jewels out of it hearing Constantine chuckle.

"She won't share trust me, as thieves never share." he said making the others sigh.

"We'll see as they're coming back with a treasure chest." Sam said

Deadly chuckled, as Jareth was explaining how they'd gotten the chest impressing Constantine, seeing Sneaker had the key in her webbed hand making her and Yaga sigh knowing they loved jewels like their parents, but they couldn't have done it without their Cousibs, seeing their motner Kokoro nod.

"Maybe we should wait, in case this treasure splits us apart." Sneaker said.

"Whoa, that won't happen to you guys." Dudley told them.

They opened the chest, finding jewels, doubloons among other things, but Tne muppet kids were dividing it between them which was good plus the adults were stunned that Sneaker was okay about sharing.


	3. Making An New Friend

"The beach at this place is awesome, but is Sneaker going swimming in the ocean, again?" Zeus said.

"Yeah, since she heard there was treasure, in the ocean." Jareth told them.

It was still the beginning of July but Sneaker and her Cousibs along with their folks were at the lake, as it was almost the Fourth of July which a certain eagle lovec, plus Jean was here so the kids were finding adventure, while being here seeing the younger kids making sand castles.

"Hey, where's Sneaker, she isn't causing mischief again?" Stevie asked, seeing Jareth shake his head.

"She went exploring, in the ocean by herself, but she's alright." Sora said.

"She might miss the pucnic, and the games!" Yaga said.

They heard their folks call them, guessing Sneaker was doing her own thing so we're relieved but Yaga was unsure, hoping her big sister was alright seeing they were having the Pucnic soon which was distracting her, following her cousins.

* * *

Sneaker was impressed, snorkelling the ocean, seeing a lot of cool things using her waterproof video camera to capture the sights and being amphibian, she could stay as long as she wanted, looking for treasure but hearing laughter from the surface made the mischievous amphibian female curious, seeing some kids bothering another amphibian kid, that looked unlike anything like she'd ever saw before.

The mysterious amphibian kid had long ocean- blue hair, with green eyes which were full of gear right now thanks to those kids, but looked like a mermaid?

"And uncle Kerm thinks, humans appreciate our species, yeah right?" Sneaker said to the camera, as it was still on, confronting those kids, scaring them off surprising the strange female.

"Thanks for doing that, but who're you and how come you weren't afraid?" she asked.

"I'm Sneaker, and I've dealt with jerks, like those kids before." Sneaker told her.

"My name is Piri, Sneaker, but we can be friends." Piri told her.

Sneaker listened to her explain, about being a mer frog impressing Sneaker, because she'd never met one before making Piri giggle listening to Sneaker explain, about her family, impressed as they were becoming fast friends.

Later her father saw her sketching underwater things, especially her new friend, Piri making Constantine curious.

"That's my new friend, Piri." Sneaker told him, making him curious, listening to her tell him.


	4. Riding Thrill Rides

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories and this one was inspired by a special I heard about, where Kermit and the otjers went to Walt Disney World and where Piggy rode all the thrill rides apparently, so I could not resist writing something involving Sneaker and her cousins going to a theme park, since they would enjoy it along with the adults.**

 **Plus Sneaker's planning to ride a lot of rollercoasters along with Piggy, but trying to trick Sam into getting onto a rollercoaster, which would be funny in my opinion, even if he got mad at Sneaker plus his daughter, Sora wants to see this happen.**

 **I hope you all like.**

* * *

Sneaker and her cousins were excited because they and the adults were going to an amusement park, p,us zKermit had told them about the time he and the others had went to Disney World, and Sneaker was impressed that Piggy had ridden thrill rides, which Kermit agreed with seeing Piggy excited, because she was in the mood for rollercoasters.

"I think Mommy's ready for loops and drops and rollercoasters, but daddy isn't." Suki said, seeing her twin sister Sumi agree, as the kids saw Dudley looking nervous about going.

Deadly however was excited, plus wanted to ride rollercoasters, giving both Suki and Sumi an idea since their dad did not like rollercoasters, maybe their favourite uncle could go on them with their mom, which Constantine found sweet.

"You're gonna ride thrill rides, right?" he asked Sneaker, seeing her nod.

"He-lo, I rode Big Thinder Mountain a zillion times last Summer at Disney World, so yeah!" Sneaker replied.

"You rode a coaster a zillion times?" Jareth asked impressed, seeing her nod.

While the adults were packing, the kids were playing but also talking, but the younger kids were going to Legoland since they weren't ready for big kid rides yet.

"You're up to something, aren't you?" Yokoasked Sneaker seeing the little bad frog nod.

"How funny would it be, if we got Uncle Sam or Dudley on a coaster?" Sneaker said, seeing them impressed.

"Maybe Uncle Sam, but not my uncle, as he hates rollercoasters, which Piggy knows." Jareth told her.

Sora was also wanting to see this, which surprised Sneaker, since the blue feathered eagle female always looked up to her dad, wondering what was going on with her, making Sneaker guess she was trying to impress others, or try to be cool.

"It's just nobody signed my yearbook, on the Ladt day of school, which upset me." Sora admitted.

They then saw the huge bus ready to go, ad everybody was getting on, including the kids, and on the way there many humour ous things were going on, Pkus Sam was using the intercom to talk about safety and expected behaviour, only they weren't paying attention and the kids were pkaying poker, which Constantine had taught them.

Kermit found this funny, because he knew that every summer when Constantine and Sneaker had to go to the Frog family reunion which was in Florida, they went to Disney World because Sneaker got really bored watching adults talking knowing that she was probably going to ride all the rollercoasters she was tall enough for, in the park they were going to.

"Yeah, like how Piggy rode all the ones in Disney World which is intresting for her." Sneaker said, making him curious.

"Because she likes being a girl, like make up and stuff, so it is intresting she did rollercoasters." Sneaker said.

They arrived at the theme park making everybody excited especially Sneaker, seeing the rollercoasters, making Dudley weak at the knees hoping Piggy would not make him go on those things, already feeling sick looking at them making Deadly get it.

"Relax Dudley, I can ride the coasters with Piggy, since I know you don't like them, Pkus she knows about that." Deadly told Dudley relieving him but was seeing Sneaker and the other kids having fun, and running from ride to ride impressing the adults, guessing they were trying to ride the whole park..

"What happened to you, as you look wet?" Janice asked Sam.

"Somebody tricked me, into going on a water ride, alright?" Sam replied making Constantine grin.


End file.
